<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ass Day by red_smear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086076">Ass Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_smear/pseuds/red_smear'>red_smear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sometimes-Sex-Repulsed Asterius Who Still Fucks, Zag and Theseus Keep Their Respective Doms Updated on the Gym Drama, and then fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_smear/pseuds/red_smear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How often I imagine bending him over one of the benches--or letting him press me against the mirrors and have his way with me--"<br/>"In the gym?"<br/>Theseus throws himself back, splaying his legs dramatically, chest heaving.  "Yes, IN THE GYM, Asterius, seduced by his sinuous legs and fulsome buttocks and soft lips!"<br/>--<br/>For a Hades Kinkmeme prompt: "Theseus, a frequent gym goer, just so happens to... *notice* the new guy. He's huge, handsome and Theseus Refuses to acknowledge how into him he is.  Zagreus notices but decides to let who ever this guy is figure himself out."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ass Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every time I think "I'll just fill this prompt and slap it on the kinkmeme thread anonymously and we shall pass as ships in the night" and then by the time I'm like 90% done I'm like yeah okay I guess I'll post it on Ao3.  But ALSO I did intentionally use no italics on this one for that reason, and that was fun!  I usually rely on them a lot!  Theseus does still get DRAMATIC ALL-CAPS sometimes though, because he deserves them.<br/>I could not decide whether this is human Asterius or minotaur Asterius so I never clarified, please imagine him however you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>TUESDAY</h2><p>Asterius has observed that his roommate has a particular way of entering the apartment when upset.</p><p>First: a loud grunt from outside as the key clicks, and then he appears in with a huff, his chin obstinately bunched up.  Second: he shuts the door with a great sweep of his arm that takes him in a full circle (he has repeatedly denied that he does this).  Third: He crosses the apartment, shucking his gym bag, jacket, and shoes as he goes.</p><p>Lastly, he falls to his knees by the table, flings himself across Asterius' thighs, and wails, "Oh, Asterius!"</p><p>"Theseus."  Asterius pats his back, eyeing the trail of discarded belongings.  "Don't forget to clean those up, later."</p><p>Ignoring this, Theseus reaches questingly for the waistband of Asterius' jeans.  "May I...?"</p><p>"Not today." </p><p>Theseus pouts, but withdraws obediently.  "Very well!  Then ask me what the matter is!"</p><p>"What's the matter," says Asterius, wondering whether the answer will be long enough that he can finish his pad thai while he listens.</p><p>"My friend, where to BEGIN?!"  (Asterius reaches for the takeout box.)  "He was there today AGAIN, and his shorts were SO VERY short."</p><p>Still sprawled on Asterius' lap, he produces his phone and flicks morosely through his photos.  Selfie, selfie, selfie--selfie covertly angled to catch a blurry back view of The Fiend, standing firm at the top of a squat lift.  "Good form," says Asterius, even though he knows it'll make Theseus groan (it does).  "...You should delete that."</p><p>"I will, I will, but look here!"  Theseus thrusts the phone at him as though presenting damning evidence of a crime.</p><p>Asterius frowns.  Squints at the picture.  Raises his eyebrows.  "Oh."</p><p>"Now you SEE!"</p><p>"Are those...allowed?"</p><p>"They oughtn't to be!" says Theseus, with righteous fervor.  "Has he no consideration?  Of course we should all like to wear such revealing clothes, for the benefit of our fellow gym-goers--"</p><p>"Should we?"</p><p>"--but we RESTRAIN ourselves!"  Theseus zooms in on the offending garment--and, consequently, The Fiend's rear end.  "Just--LOOK at this!"  Biting his lip, he traces a fingernail over the line of The Fiend's red shorts, riding high over one firm buttock.  "Look at it, Asterius..."</p><p>"I have," says Asterius, busy chasing down the last cube of tofu with a wobbly plastic fork.   "And so have you, so now you can delete it."</p><p>"He stayed late again this time," says Theseus, with indignant longing.  "We were the only two there, by the end...the two of us, alone...sweating...the sounds of our exertion filling the empty gym…”  His eyes unfocus for a moment, gazing at some memory, and then snap back to the present, and the photo.   “But I outlasted him, never fear!"  He flicks his thumb, scrolling down to a pair of muscular thighs.  "...I think mine are better.  The shorts only make them LOOK so long and elegant.  Cheating!  An optical illusion!"</p><p>"When exactly were you going to delete it," says Asterius, through a full mouth.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"The photo."</p><p>"Oh."  Theseus pauses, his thumb resting between The Fiend's thighs.  He shifts awkwardly, withdrawing at last from Asterius' lap.  "Well, I am feeling quite--I believe I'll--take a shower, before I do anything else."</p><p>"A shower."</p><p>"A well-deserved...second...post-workout shower!" says Theseus defensively, standing and turning all in one motion.  "Have you no compassion for me, Asterius?  I've confessed my struggles to you!  I've made myself quite vulnerable!  And now you insinuate--"</p><p>"I'm not insinuating anything," says Asterius.  "But you know you can't look at your phone in the shower.  Right?"</p><p>Theseus freezes and looks over his shoulder with a petulant moue.  The moment stretches out.</p><p>"A nap," he says.  "A well-deserved post-workout nap."</p><p>"That sounds good," says Asterius.</p>
<h2>WEDNESDAY</h2><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: so?  did he make a move?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I rly thought he would but no </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Today he came in wearing new shorts? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Ive never seen him in them before anyway </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: are they tiny?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Theyre TINY Meg </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: smaller than the ones you bought?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Ill tell u if he ever gets close enough for me to check </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> But yes I think hes competing with me if thats what ur asking </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: interesting</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I dont understand </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He is hot and hes definitely into me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> But whenever I make small talk he acts like Im trying to poison his water bottle </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: are you trying to poison his water bottle zag?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> No and u can tell Tsiiphone I said so </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> But Im close </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He needs to make up his mind </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He spent all of yesterday with his eyes glued to my ass but then I asked him to spot me and he said </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And I quote </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> """Hah, Casting Yourself On My Mercy???  Pathetic!!!!!"""""" </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> MATE I HAVE TO HAVE A SPOTTER </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> ITS LITERALY IN THE RULES ON THE WALL OVER THERE </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I ONLY HAVE 1 LIFE IM NOT WASTING IT ON THIS </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: his problem.  not yours.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: but</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: i agree it's weird.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: have you tried outright flirting with him?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He called me pathetic </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: you like being called pathetic.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Thats beside th point </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: is it?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> ...OK u know what</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><h2>THURSDAY</h2><p>Asterius doesn’t see Theseus come in this time, but he hears the sequence of it again: the grunt, the vigorous slam, and the patter of items dropping onto the floor as Theseus stomps through the dining room over to the TV.  A moment later, he heaves himself over the back of their secondhand loveseat, landing in a sulky heap on its stained blue cushions.  His face stands out red against them.</p><p>"Welcome home," says Asterius, offering him the bowl of kettlecorn.</p><p>In response, Theseus announces, "He has been speaking to me!"</p><p>Asterius pauses his nature documentary.  "Saying what?"</p><p>"Saying--such things..."</p><p>"What things?"</p><p>"He called me GOOD-LOOKING, Asterius."</p><p>"You are good-looking."</p><p>"HE is good-looking!  Disgustingly so!  Oh, it is too much, you don’t UNDERSTAND, if you’d seen more of him--his biceps, Asterius!  Asterius, the nape of his neck!”  Theseus squirms, reaching helplessly between his legs to massage the bulge there.</p><p>"I've seen a lot of him," Asterius points out, thinking of the illicit photo.  "His clothes don't leave much to the imagination."</p><p>"And yet I have imagined so much," Theseus groans, sinking lower on the couch.  He slips the hand down his shorts now, clutching at himself.  "I think there is no inch of him I haven't thought of touching, Asterius!  How often I imagine bending him over one of the benches--or letting him press me against the mirrors and have his way with me--"</p><p>"In the gym?"</p><p>Theseus throws himself back, splaying his legs dramatically, chest heaving.  "Yes, IN THE GYM, Asterius, seduced by his sinuous legs and fulsome buttocks and soft lips!  What filth I am!  Good only for fucking and being fucked!    Now will you treat me like it?"</p><p>Asterius rests a hand on one of his shins, and watches with a little sympathy as Theseus spreads his legs wider, half-exposed and mostly-hard, begging with his eyes.  Asterius’ gut clenches a little, but at the moment it feels too much like nausea.  He lets go.</p><p>"Not tonight."</p><p>Theseus shudders, agonized with need. "Asterius PLEASE, give me satisfaction!"</p><p>"You're welcome to find satisfaction elsewhere when I can't give it," Asterius reminds him.  "We discussed this.  And it seems like you’ve found someone who might be willing."</p><p>"But he will never--"</p><p>"Never?  You said he spoke favorably of you."</p><p>Theseus at last sits up, flushing deeper as his gaze falls.  "Well--that is..."</p><p>Ah.  Asterius knows that face.  "...What did you say."</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I told him he waslooking good tonight </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: okay.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Complmented his form </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: mm.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Told him he was welcome to try his form on me if he wanted </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: let me guess.  it sounded good when you said it.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yes u had to be there </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: right.  then what?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> ""Hah!  Such Wanton Behavior Will Not Avail You, Scum!  Begone!”” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: he can’t really say hah that much.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yeah you would think so wouldnt you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Anyway  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Might be time to find a new gym I think </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: zag.  when did this turn into ‘either fuck him or find a new gym’?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: you can do better.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> U of all people cant be telling me I have to make freinds w this guy </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: i’m saying you can give him one more chance.  strike three.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: you offer to help him out with something, maybe spot him for a few reps. and if he doesn’t take it, then you just ignore him from now on.  that simple.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> U do realize he hates me right?  Why would I stick around? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: one day you’ll have to get used to the fact that some people aren’t going to like you, zagreus.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Sounds fake but ok</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><h2>FRIDAY</h2><p>Since last night, the image of Theseus sprawled half-naked and pleading across the loveseat has patiently taken root in Asterius’ mind.  After work--several torturous hours of combing through game code, only to discover that the issue was a missing bracket in the second line--he immediately retires to the bedroom, and waits.</p><p>This time, the door doesn’t slam.  There’s no dramatic groan or plaintive cry of “Asterius!”.  Instead, Theseus wanders quietly around the rest of the apartment before appearing in the doorway, still carrying all of his gym things and looking somewhat dazed.</p><p>“I’m home,” he says, pointlessly, and then takes in the view: Asterius, shirtless, seated expectantly on the bed with lube and condoms arranged artfully beside him.  “Oh.  OH.”</p><p>“I’m ready.  If you want it,” says Asterius, who has an inkling of what may have soothed Theseus, and won’t apply pressure if he’s already been sated tonight.</p><p>Theseus, insatiable, is already stripping, wriggling impatiently out of his shorts.</p><p>“Shower,” says Asterius, before his roommate has time to pounce.  “Clean, inside and out.”</p><p>“As you say,” breathes Theseus.  “Friend Asterius, what a night!  But--wait--I’ll cleanse myself first, then tell you the news!”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>MEG:  well?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Things uhhhhhhhh </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Got a *bit* out of hand </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Or in hand, rather </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: you slept with him.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: good job.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: tell me all about it.  his place or yours?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Uhhhhhhhhh </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: zag.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: please tell me you two didn’t fuck at the gym.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> So, in my defense </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: oh my god.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I KNOW BUT LISTEN </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I showered AFTER him on purpose to keep things from getting weird </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> But when I came out he was still there </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Jacking off by the lockers </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And… </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: and?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And I remembered what u said about offering to help him w something</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Theseus doesn’t bother saving his modesty with a towel, when he emerges from the shower.  He stops at the bedroom door, nude--hair damp, eyes bright, fully erect.  Waiting for his next order.</p><p>Standing by the bed, Asterius nods, gestures.  “Come here.”</p><p>“Yes, Asterius,” Theseus breathes.  He drops as he approaches, shuffling the last few steps on his knees like a worshipper, and with the same reverence begins to undo Asterius’ belt.</p><p>“Something happened,” Asterius prompts.  “You’re in a better mood tonight.” </p><p>“Why--yes!  The Fiend--or, rather...his name is Zagreus as it turns out…”  He pauses, uncertain, having dragged the waistband of Asterius’ jeans down to the thigh.  “I could tell you later, Asterius.  I am yours, now…”</p><p>“Tell me now,” says Asterius, just to see him shudder at the command.  “If it makes you lose focus I can always...remind you.”</p><p>Theseus groans.  “Ah--  He was so, so--”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“So...nice,” Theseus breathes, at once ashamed and rapturous as he tugs at Asterius’ boxers as well.  “He told me I shouldn’t go without being looked after, and I...oh...I said, ‘are you offering your services?’--in anger, mind you, but he saw through me, he said yes, and…I said I would allow him to touch me, and...”</p><p>“Show me,” says Asterius, more than ready to be touched himself.  “What did he do.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Hes so loud </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: bad loud?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> No I </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I liked it </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I told him so actually and he got a bit contrary</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Tried to stay quiet but he just cant haha started moaning again after five seconds </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He kept swearing at me but if I stopped hed start whimpering and rub on my hand </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: cute.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yeah youdve liked it </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Felt nice to make him work for it haha </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Hes a big strong guy too </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Just turned to jelly</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“His body is so warm, Asterius.  Whether it was heat from his shower or some natural internal furnace--his body, pressed to my back, and, aah, and his hands--”</p><p>“Hands,” Asterius echoes softly, and rumbles low in his throat as Theseus’ grip on him tightens.  “Good...keep going…”</p><p>“His lips, on the back of my neck--the most maddening feeling, he wouldn’t stop talking…”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: what were you saying?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Oh just </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You know...Oh look at you, I thought u hated me but ur rly enjoying urself arent you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Bet you were thinkingbsbout me earlire too </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Tell mehow it feels </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: zag are you touching yourself right now?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Uh </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Is that ok? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Sorry shouldve asked </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: you should have.  but yes.  more than okay, little man.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> &lt;33333</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“So cruel, but then--he gave me reprieve, and praised me--”</p><p>“Your favorite.”</p><p>“Nnh,” Theseus manages, looking almost dizzy.  Gently, Asterius stops his hands, presses the bottle of lube into them instead.  Without a word, Theseus spills some on his fingers, lifts his hips and reaches behind himself.  When it comes down to it, he knows what’s expected of him.</p><p>“Any praise for you is well-deserved,” Asterius tells him, and Theseus leans against his thigh with a soft, pleased gasp.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> He loves it </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I mean I thought he was meltign beforebut u know </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> When I told him hown wehll he was doing thought he mightn cum on the spot </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: sounds like you</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Hahhaah yeah but </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> When its this guy whos been calling u Scum n Fiend for 3 weeks </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> God Meg </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He evn thanked me I didnt even tellhim to </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: i hope he returned the favor, in the end.</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Theseus would move into any position Asterius asked of him, and quickly.  But if Asterius is honest, it’s far more enjoyable to pose his body manually.  Theseus is pliant, doll-like, yielding until he’s lying on his back with his legs up, under Asterius’ torso, practically folded in half.</p><p>Asterius runs a thumb over his lips, which are so rarely this still.  “Keep talking.”</p><p>“Please, ah, you know--you know I forget myself when you are inside me--”</p><p>“I’d like you to try,” rumbles Asterius, starting to ease into the familiar, clenching heat of him.  Theseus’ mouth forms a brief, perfect O, his voice strangled into a staccato of squeaks.  “I want to see how long you last.”</p><p>Just the words seem to make him delirious.  “Yes Asterius!  Oh--yes--I, where was I--”</p><p>“He finished you,” says Asterius, a little breathless himself.  He may not grow hungry often, but when he does...what a meal Theseus is.  “Against the lockers.”</p><p>“He--yes...and I could--could feel him, behind me, up against me, and so I--I turned about and knelt for him--”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: what a good boy.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Caght me by suprise </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Tried to play itcasual like I saw it comginbut he wasjso eager </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> God god god </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Had t sitdown on a bench he juskept begging </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Hes beenSUCH A BASTRD nd then he just </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Kept sayngplease made my knees weak </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: now you know how i feel when you do it.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: this is karma.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: how did he do?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Good buthonestly I just coulnt </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Couldnt get over howmuch he wntted it </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Kept looking up a me to seehow he wasdoing</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“He said--oh, god Asterius please--!  Ah, he said, ‘so this is what you wanted all--all along’ and, hhh, I, yes--”</p><p>“You’re not--very subtle,” says Asterius with affection, his voice coming out in rough jolts.  He likes that, and the sounds their bodies make together, and the helpless look on Theseus’ face when he knows he’s being teased.</p><p>“Nnnha--ah--you, you think, he really knew?”</p><p>“Yes,” says Asterius, knowing it’s what he wants to hear (and knowing it’s probably true).  “You stared at him, didn’t you.  He must--have seen it--in your eyes…maybe he even knew you wanted to be caught tonight.”</p><p>“Asterius--!”</p><p>“Tell me--how--you pleased him,” says Asterius, and then, dropping onto his elbows, pressing Theseus beneath him, “If you can.”</p><p>Theseus manages a “Well, I--” before Asterius snaps into him so hard and fast that he can barely form a syllable.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: are you close?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yesso close </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: do you want permission?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Meg meg meg </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Meg ggod pls pls pls </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: you still have to use your words over text, little man.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yes ma’am sorry </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Meg please may I come? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: if you take a video for me.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Yes of course thank you Meg &lt;33333</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Asterius stays inside Theseus for a while after he comes, watching the man twitch and gasp and try to remember where he is.  His unstyled, still-damp hair is a beautiful golden mess.  He’s perfect.</p><p>“You never finished your story,” says Asterius eventually, withdrawing and starting to strip off the condom.  “Are you going to see him again?”</p><p>“Uuuhhh,” says Theseus, misty-eyed and smiling.  There’s a line of drool down his cheek.  Asterius wipes it away with his knuckles, which seems to bring Theseus back to himself somewhat.</p><p>“Mmmm, I said…”  He pauses, arching in a catlike stretch.  “Nnnngh!  Ah...I said...’let’s never speak of this again…’ but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But he told me not to be ridiculous--” Theseus sniffs, prideful, then softens again, looking almost bashful. “--and he...well, he gave me his number.”</p><p>“Mm.”  Asterius glances thoughtfully to the doorway, where Theseus’ shorts lie discarded, his phone peeking out of the back pocket.  “...Do you think he’d like to talk to you now?”</p><p>“Now?”  Despite all his gregarious horniness, Theseus can look so innocent at times.  He stares up uncomprehending, flushed and dewy-eyed.  “But...are we finished?  I haven’t even…”</p><p>“I know,” Asterius murmurs in his ear, and reaches down between his legs.  “Should I ask if he wants to listen?”</p><p>Theseus moans.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> I hope u like it </em>(.mp4 attached)</p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: you never disappoint, zag.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: i’ll watch it when i get to my hotel.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: feeling good?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> So good </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Thank u for letting me do that </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I miss you &lt;3 </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: you too, zag.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEG: but if it makes you feel any better you’ve infinitely improved my five-hour layover.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Haha! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It does </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Wait hang on Im getting a call </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things that just kind of happened with this fic and I don't know why:<br/>-Sometimes-sex-repulsed Asterius!  Not a headcanon I've worked with at all before but honestly I'm into it.<br/>-MegZag text-only!  Shrug?  Zag voice absolutely went out the window on this one, may do another pass later if I can summon the energy, but for now!  Good enough.<br/>-The actual gym parts being only second-hand?  Lots of Thesterius??  I feel I've cheated the prompter a bit there but you know, sometimes you just want to Try Something<br/>-Sometimes Zag gets to top okay I have range (I don't have range I'm just somehow overwhelmed by how good sub!Theseus is)<br/>-Yet another kinkmeme fill where I was like "mmm legs" and then did nothing with the legs (if I had a dime for every time this has happened I would have two dimes, which isn't a lot but it's weird that it's happened twice)<br/>-Ass Day is perhaps objectively the worst title I came up with but listen: it makes me laugh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>